Queen
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Dia seorang Ratu, sedangkan aku hanya rakyat biasa. Pantasakah aku bersanding dengannya?


**Queen**

**By Sapphire Akaba**

**Final Fantasy IX © ****Squaresoft**

**Pairing :**

**Zidane x Garnet**

**Summary :**

"**Dia seorang Ratu, sedangkan aku hanya rakyat biasa—pencuri lebih tepatnya. Pantaskah aku bersanding dengannya?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ratu Alexandria.

Sebuah jabatan yang bukan main-main. Itu adalah kedudukan teringgi di Negri ini, sebuah jurang pemisah yang membelah sangat lebar di antara kami berdua. Dia seorang Ratu, sedangkan aku hanya rakyat biasa—pencuri lebih tepatnya. Pantaskah aku bersanding dengannya?

Pemikiran seperti itu bukan baru pertama kali muncul di kepalaku. Dulu, ketika Ibunya baru saja meninggal dan dia diangkat menjadi Ratu, aku sudah pernah merasakan perasaan dilemma ini. Lalu aku memutuskan 'menyepi' di Treno. Bukan keputusan yang bijaksana, karena setelah kepergianku, Alexandria diserang oleh Kuja, dan nyaris membahayakan nyawanya. Aku memaki-maki diriku sendiri saat itu. Kenapa aku harus pergi segala? Kenapa aku tidak bisa tetap di sampingnya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindunginya? Persetan dengan status kami yang berbeda, aku akan selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi!

Tapi pemikiran itu muncul lagi sekarang—setelah kepulanganku ke Alexandria dari Lifa Tree—aku kembali memikirkan perbedaan besar status kami. Mungkin dia tidak akan menganggapnya masalah besar, tapi bagiku ini penting. Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat serius seperti ini dengan seorang wanita, hanya dia yang tampak berbeda di mataku. Tapi kenapa dia harus seorang Ratu? Aku jadi merasa sangat kecil sekali di hadapannya.

Semilir angin menerpa rambutku, udara pagi hari terasa sejuk sekali. Setelah bangun tidur, tanpa pergi kemana-mana dulu, aku menghabiskan waktu di Balkon.

"Zidane."

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh, Ratu Alexandria berdiri di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum memandangnya. Dia cantik sekali, dengan Mahkota menghias kepalanya, juga gaun terusan putih panjang yang membungkus tubuh langsingnya. Sempurna.

Terlalu sempurna untukku.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Tidak taunya kau ada di sini." Dia melangkah mendekatiku, menuju balkon. "Aku cemas sekali tau, melihatmu tidak ada di kamarmu."

Aku membungkuk padanya. "Maafkan hamba, telah membuat anda cemas, Yang Mulia Ratu Garnet Till Alexandros 17th."

Sang Ratu berdecak sebal. "Oh ayolah Mr. Tribal, jangan sok formal begitu." Ujarnya jengah. "Cukup panggil aku Dagger seperti biasa."

Dagger.

Nama pedangku. Sekaligus nama samarannya saat kami sedang dalam pelarian, dengan alasan demi keamanan. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada alasan aku harus memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Aku nyengir. "Tapi kan kau memang seorang Ratu. Rasanya aneh, aku memanggilmu 'Dagger' sedangkan yang lainnya memanggilmu 'Yang Mulia'." Aku beralasan.

Dagger cemberut, aku suka sekali melihat reaksinya yang seperti ini. "Masa bodoh dengan jabatan Ratu konyol ini, pokoknya kau harus memanggilku Dagger." Nadanya terdengar tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Khas Ratu sekali.

"Hei, Ratu tidak boleh berkata kasar." Aku mengingatkan dengan wajah serius.

Dia merenggut, lalu melepas Mahkota di kepalanya dan menaruhnya di kepalaku. "Lihat, anggap saja sekarang aku bukan Ratu."

Aku tertawa. "Dengan atau tanpa Mahkota di kepalamu, kau tetap seorang Ratu."

Dagger memasang tampang cemberut.

Aku lalu memasangkan kembali Mahkota itu di kepalanya. "Jangan marah begitu dong. Aku tidak akan menyinggung masalah 'Ratu' lagi deh." Janjiku. "Tapi biarkan aku memanggilmu Garnet saja."

Dia memutar matanya, setelah mendesah dia membuka mulutnya. "Okay." Desisnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum. Lalu aku memandang langit pagi, pikiran itu menggangguku kembali. "Hey, Garnet." Panggilku.

"Hm." Balasnya.

Aku mengehela nafas. "Kau pernah memikirkannya tidak? Tentang status kita yang sangat berbeda. Kau Ratu dan aku hanya rakyat jelata. Rasanya, kita tidak mungkin bersama dengan perbedaan status yang mencolok itu."

Garnet terlihat tidak suka dengan topik ini. "Kau sudah janji tidak akan membahas masalah 'Ratu' lagi kan." Ujarnya tegas.

"Tapi ini sangat penting bagiku, hal ini terus mengganggu pikiranku." Jelasku. Aku lalu memandangnya. "Kumohon, jawab saja."

Garnet mendesah. "Aku---dulu juga memikirkannya, dan aku sempat ragu. Tapi, aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak peduli pada apapun—status dan hal bodoh semacam itu—asalkan kita tetap bersama."

Aku tersenyum. "Begitukah menurutmu? Hm, tapi aku merasa aku tidak pantas bersanding denganmu."

Garnet menatapku sebal. "Oh please Zidane, hentikan pikiran bodoh seperti itu. Jangan pedulikan masalah status, atau apapun itu. Pikirkan tentang kita saja, tentang kita berdua. Kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanyanya tajam.

Aku terkejut ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu. "Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu Garnet." Jawabku yakin.

Garnet tersenyum. "Nah, itu sudah cukup. Asalkan kita saling mencintai, masalah seberat apapun bisa kita lalui bersama. Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi."

"Tapi aku tetap merasa---"

"Zidane!" Hardik Garnet. Kahrisamnya sebagai Ratu, mampu menutup mulutku. "Okay cowok bodoh, jika kau masih tidak pede dengan statusmu sebagai 'rakyat biasa', aku akan membuatmu menjadi Raja. Zidane Tribal, menikahlah denganku."

"WHAT??!!!!" Aku berteriak kaget. Asataga, apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa ini masih mimpi? Garnet melamarku? "Hey, harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu." Sungutku.

Garnet tidak peduli. "Habis, kau menjengkelkan sekali." Balasnya "Lagipula, aku juga bukanlah seorang cewek bodoh yang Cuma menilai seseorang dari pangkat dan kedudukannya. Aku mencintaimu, dan ingin terus bersamamu. Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah perbedaan status kita. Jika perlu, aku bisa membuang status 'Ratu' ini dan menjadi rakyat biasa sepertimu."

Kata-katanya terdengar sangat yakin dan tidak main-main. Aku tersenyum, yeah kalau dia bisa mengalahkan jurang pemisah itu, mengapa aku tidak? Sudah saatnya aku membuka mataku. Garnet—apapun yang terjadi—adalah Ratu, dan aku tetaplah rakyat biasa. Tapi apa itu lantas menjadi masalah jika aku dan dia ingin bersama? Cinta tidak mengenal perbedaan, dan perbedaan status ini harusnya tak perlu kupusingkan.

"Kau benar Garnet." Gumamku. Aku lalu memandangnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, dan juga ingin tetap bersamamu. Perbedaan status tak seharusnya menghalangi cinta kita. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan peduli kau ini Ratu atau bukan. Aku ini hanya rakyat biasa atau bukan. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Garnet tersenyum. "Ya." Balasnya. "Umm, dan juga, Zidane." Panggilnya pelan.

Aku menoleh. "Ya?"

Mendadak dia memelukku. "Berjanjilah, jangan pernah pergi lagi, jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Ketika kau pergi, hatiku kosong. Ketika aku berpikir kau telah mati, duniaku seakan runtuh. Karena itu, jangan pernah buat aku merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi."

Aku mengangguk sambil membelai rambutnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji." Ujarku. Aku lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut. "Sekarang giliranku yang mengatakannya. Garnet Till Alexandros 17th, will you marry me?"

Garnet terlihat terkejut, tapi lalu dia tersenyum. "Yes I do, Zidane Tribal."

.

.

**THE END**

Author : *ngucek-ngucek mata ga percaya* OMG aku bikin yang kaya begini!!!!! aneh, ooc, lebay *pundung di pojokan*

Tapi tetep di Review yooo^^


End file.
